


Sleepless Nights

by starrgalaxy



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Badass Ichabod, Demonic Possession, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Foster Care, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Siblings, Thriller, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrgalaxy/pseuds/starrgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something odd is happening between the two witnesses. After an incident that left Abbie injured, she soon finds out that Crane isn't himself. The witnesses must come together to figure out why Crane is behaving in such a way. Both Abbie and Ichabod begin to have sleepless nights. Read to find out more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stomach Pains

**Author's Note:**

> My first fiction.

   It had been a long day for the both of them.  The latest of Moloch's  minions had stormed into the  back woods of Sleepy Hollow threatening to unleash mayhem onto the native people. Abbie and Ichabod openly agreed that it was the ugliest thing that they've ever seen (which was alot considering all of the mutilated demons they've seen as their roles as witnesses). Though the demon was foul and as big as the trees it ran through, it lacked intelligence. Instead it sniffed around the woods like a curious dog. 'If Moloch wanted my soul he's gonna have to do better than a big ugly ass  dog' Abbie thought.  She asked herself what Crane would say if he heard 'a lady' using that language. Then she chuckled to herself thinking of the never-ending speech he would give. That of course earned her a disgruntled look from Crane advising her to stay quiet. As it turned out the demon not only looked like a dog, but it had canine hearing as well. At the sound of her light chuckle the demon craned it's neck to lock eyes with the two witnesses. 

"Well he spotted us, time to set up this trap," Abbie said almost too enthusiastic.

Crane sighed too himself and began rolling out the huge rope they would use to trap the demon. Abbie ran off to lure it; setting their plan in motion. It was agreed that Abbie would act as bait because she was the fastest. Crane would tie the rope to a tree and hold the other end. Abbie claimed to have seen it done in a movie. Their plan went perfect, but it wasn't until Abbie shot the huge canine that it turned into dust and disappeared. 

"Why do they always turn into dust," she inquired.

"Well I have to assume that it's because they are of another world.  They don't truly belong here," Crane answered.

Abbie dismissed it with a shrug of her shoulders. The two drove back to the archives in a comfortable silence. They worked non-stop for at least an hour trying to find something that would give them the upper hand in this war. Besides Crane's constant murmuring or slamming of a book when he read anything that was absurd, there was complete silence. Abbie  heard a noise she related to a dying cat and turned to see what it was. There wasn't anything in sight as far as she could tell. She proceeded surfing the web. After five minutes the sound occured again followed by a pain in her stomach. She realised that she hadn't eaten anything all day. 

"Crane do you want to get something to eat? I could get takeout," it was more of a statement.

"Oh, yes and may I ask if you could bring me those petite chocolate covered candies as you call them," Crane asked with his child-like face on.

Abbie rolled her eyes playfully.

"You just did," she said as she pushed his shoulder.  
The guy had a sweet tooth like she's never seen before. 'Maybe introducing him to those chocolate whoppers wasn't such a good idea' she thought. 

"I'll be back in 20," the cop said over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

Like clockwork, Abbie returned to the  archive. She silently praised herself for sticking to her word. Upon opening the door she found Crane slumped over in his chair with his head on the table. She noted how at peace he looked. Her stomach made a final call for help which reminded her to sit the Chinese food down and start devouring it already. She had to wake Crane because he was in her way, and he wasn't going to waste her money by letting this food go to waste. 

  "Crane...Crane wake up I got the food," she said expectingly.    

He didn't budge. Abbie immediately got annoyed. This time she tapped his shoulder.       
    
"Hey...Crane. oh you couldn't  possibly be in this deep of a sleep in 20 minutes,"she got louder.

She was starting to get worried, so she began shaking his shoulder. 

"Hey, are you alright? Wake up," whining a little more than she'd like.

In one fluid move Crane violently pushed Abbie onto the floor and got ontop of her. It all happened too quick to react. Crane had both of his hands on Abbie's shoulders and his knee dug harshly into her stomach making it difficult to breathe. She began struggling. No amount of struggle availed her. Every time she thought she had gotten free his hands were there to remind her that she wasn't. 'He must still be sleep' she thought. She tried her best to call his name again. 

"Cra-," she was cut off by the seering pain in her stomach.

She started to kick and wiggle out of his grip. Ichabod now pressed both of his knees into Abbie's abdomen as hard as he could. She allowed for a few tears to burn her cheek. 

"You were told to stay put was I wrong? You are being accused of treason  and still you don't cooperate? What type of man are you," Crane's voice bounced off the walls of the archive.

He shook her shoulders uncontrollably, causing her head to hit the floor. 'Oh God what did he want me to say?' She thought. Abbie attempted to push Crane off of her, but that only caused him to put his nails deeper into her skin. The cop cried out loud as the soldier put all of his weight onto her petite body.  His face was so close to hers she swore that she could smell what he had for breakfast. 

"Crane it's,  it's me-,"

"Soldier,  you are not to speak until the committee comes. Anything you have to say can be said when they get here," his voice was so loud it left Abbie's ears ringing.

Her heart beat dangerously fast. Abbie panted through the pain and thought about the spit that landed on her  face with each word he spewed. She thought about the bruises that would be apparent tomorrow.  Abbie was fixated on how easily he could overpower her. She stared at Crane's menacing face with fresh tears painting hers. What she saw frightened her more than any demon could. He had the eyes of a mad man. He was like a wild animal that just escaped domestication; feral. There was so much anger behind Crane's eyes that she hardly recognized him. Abbie strained her neck so she would at least be able to speak.     
"Crane"

(breathe) 

"it's me" 

(breathe) 

"Abbie" 

(breathe) 

"please" 

A slight look of recognition grew on the soldier's face. Crane threw himself back  against the chair he had once peacefully slept. 

"Left-tenant,"he questioned.

Abbie scrambled toward her purse trying desperately to keep her breathing together. She quickly found her emergency inhaler and began pumping it like her life depended on it.    
"Miss Mills did I hurt you? Are you okay? What is going on here," he said an octive away from yelling.

Abbie huffed on her inhaler as she finally gained control of her breath. 

  "I tried to wake you and you...you atta...you attacked me," she hated the way she sounded, but she couldn't help it her stomach felt like there had been ten men punching her for an hour straight.

Crane stood and rushed over to Abbie. 

"Oh my, my deepest apologies left-tenant I didn't mean-"

"I know," Abbie interrupted.

Crane helped her off of the floor. All Abbie wanted to do was eat her Chinese food and go home. Abbie explained all that happened over chilled food. Ichabod must have said a million apologies that night.


	2. Frozen Peas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't proof read so I'm pretty sure there are mistakes

   Abbie slugged up the steps leading to her tiny house. The twinge in her stomach was becoming too much to bear, and her head throbbed in sync with her heartbeat. While explaining the story to Crane she purposely left out the many moments her body was left gasping for air. When crane restrained her the feeling of her lungs being sealed up and packaged away to be sent overseas was overwhelming. Undoubtedly sympthoms of her asthma that's plagued her since she could remember. She thought Crane would actually kill her. Abbie doubled over on her steps to breathe evenly again.  Did he break a rib? 'Pull yourself together girl' she told herself.  She stood up straight and thought about the lie Jenny would be told. 'You were. Injured while answering  a domestic call. Nah she'll never believe that. Jenny knows everyone in this town she'll want to know who the unfortunate couple was.' Abbie decided to tell the truth if Jenny asked. When has lies ever made things easy  between them anyway? Abbie opened the door and noticed all of the lights were off. Jenny wasn't home. After thanking every God that was out there she hissed as she shrugged the jacket off of her indisposed shoulders.  Abbie stopped to look at her all too familiar living room with a feeling of security.  Something dared to come up from the pit of her being. Half sprinting to the bathroom, she tripped over one of Jenny's shoes and landed on the floor on all fours. Abbie made a mental note to remind Jenny to stop leaving her shoes out...again. Luckily Abbie made it to the bathroom in time. She spilled all of the Chinese food she had into the toilet. 'I guess it wasn't a good idea to eat right after having all that pressure on your stomach' she chastised herself. She figured that hugging the toilet for hours wouldn't make the pain go away, so she forced herself to stand. Seconds after searching the medicine cabinet she found some pain relievers and quickly popped them into her mouth. A few moments later there qas a bath drawn. The water felt so warm on her tightened muscles. She wasn't the type of girl to cry in front of people. In fact, she prided herself on being the suffer in silence type. Ichabod made her cry today. Which was the first time she's cried since he pulled that lame ass suicide stunt. If it were anyone else they would have been locked up, but she knew Crane didn't mean to do it. 'Never wake a sleeping soldier'she thought. The pills were starting to make her sleepy, so she got out of the tub and put her pink robe on.  It was so hard brushing her teeth while looking away from her reflection, but she managed. After filing off to her room she fell into a  comfortable sleep. 

   She awoke to the smell of bacon, and immediately squinted her eyes tight. The banging in her head mimicked the mornings in college after a long night of partying.  Moving was bad, her body felt like a boulder was on top of it. Slipping on a grey pair of sweatpants and a red long sleeved shirt, she slowly walked into the kitchen. 

  "Thought you were dead for a second there, "Jenny joked as she sipped an huge cup of tea.

"What time is it, "Abbie asked wryly.

"Half past eleven. Do you want some tea because you look like-"

"No i'll make some coffee. What time did you get in last night," Abbie inquired.

"Like twelve. Why, was there a problem," Jenny began to feel like there was something wrong with her sister.

  They weren't as close as they used to be, but Jenny could always tell when something's bothering her. 

"No there wasn't a problem,"Abbie lied.

The timer on the stove went off as Abbie made her instant coffee in her Keureg. 

"Ooh yes the biscuits are done. Hey Abbs can you hand me the plates,"Jenny sounded genuinely happy.

Abbie's heart dived straight for her toes. The plates were high up. That would hurt. 

"uhh are you gonna hand me the plates or not they're like right there," Jenny teased.

"Oh...yeah," Abbie responded just above a whisper.

Abbie reached for the tall cabinet with clenched teeth. Her shoulder wouldn't flex right, and her stomach felt as if she had done  a thousand sit ups and planks. Her shirt rose up to reveal a bit of her milk chocolate skin. Jenny stared at her sister suspiciously when she eyed the purple and black bruises trailing across her stomach. 

"Ahh okay here, two plates," Abbie exhaled as she turned to meet her sister's gaze.

"What," she exclaimed.

  Jenny pointed at her still-raised shirt. Abbie immediately tugged her shirt over the baggy sweatpants she forgot to return to Luke after the breakup.

"How'd you get that? It looks a bit odd. Did Moloch send one of his lame demons again, " she questioned.

Abbie looked like a deer in headlights. Jenny turned to take the biscuits out of the oven. 

"Not exactly,"Abbie sighed.

"Crane may have attacked me...kinda I don't know," Abbie finally blurted out.

  Jenny dropped the pan of perfectly golden biscuits onto the counter with a clang. She spun around towards her sister.

"What the hell do you mean he attacked you? How don't you know? Did he or didn't he," Jenny damn near screamed.

Abbie fiddled with the spoon in her coffee. Jenny is known to overreact in situations like this. There was an older boy in one of the many foster care homes they'd lived in that liked to sneak into Abbie and Jenny's room at night. He wouldn't do anything to them he'd just whisper things to Abbie while Jenny slept. Weird things like, "You're my sister now. Family is everything. I'm the oldest, so you have to do what I say no matter what it is,"  
The next day Abbie told Jenny what the boy had said. Jenny stayed up the entire night waiting for him to come in, and when he did she beat him up with a sock filled with rocks. He never came back again.

"He did except he didn't know it was me," Abbie said shakily.

  Jenny crossed her arms and quirked her eyebrow, "Please do explain."

Abbie went through the entire story this time. The horrifying moment when Crane's hand briefly went to her throat, and the time he covered her mouth as she tried to speak. Abbie didn't like to appear weak in front of her sister, because if Jenny were in the same situation Ichabod would have left with basically every bone broken. After the conversation was over, Jenny asked to see the bruises. Abbie shifted her weight and lifted her shirt up so Jenny could inspect. 

"Those are gonna need to be iced," Jenny said as she got a bag of frozen peas out of the freezer.

"Thanks," Abbie groaned.


	3. In through the nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie is called into work late...well early. Crane is acting weird. Some sad things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before I know there will be some mistakes. All in all, thanks for reading don't forget to leave kudos or comment if you'd like.

  It has been months since the last incident. Crane and Abbie agreed that it was best that he speak with a therapist on a weekly basis. They later found out that he suffered from PTSD which is understandable considering that he is a war veteran and  was buried alive for nearly 250 years. Things have basically gone back to normal between the two. Well as much normal as two apocalypse fighting witnesses can muster. However,  Abbie still unintentionally flinches whenever Crane  touches her shoulder to get her attention.  She tries her best to hide it, but knowing Crane he notices despite her bad attempts at  fake smiling. Abbie awoke with a start. She peered over to her alarm clock and  rolled her eyes. It was 3:05 am this call could not  be good.  
"This is Mills," she said groggily.  
"Mills I think you should get down here," Captain Irving squawked into her ear.  
Abbie threw herself back onto her bed in frustration.  This apocalypse was going to be the death of her.   
"I'll be right there," she said as she tried to hide her annoyance.  
After quickly slipping on a pair of dark jeans, a fitted grey shirt, and  her favorite auburn leather jacket  Abbie was out of the door. She  pulled her car into the parking lot of  the  Sleepy Hollow police department in record time.  As she stepped out she saw Morales heading her way. She felt a pang of guilt in her stomach.   
"Hey Abbie," Luke cooed.  
"Hey," Abbie answered dully.     Why did he have to be so nice? Couldn't he just go around ignoring her like the typical heart broken guy?   
"I see you were called up here too. I wonder what it is," he said as he headed into the building.  
Luke waited for Abbie to catch up.   
"Going a little slow there," he smiled.  
Abbie walked through the door that he held open for her,"Thanks".   
"Anything for you," Luke replied.   
Abbie shook her head and smiled as they walked back to Irving's office. Luke was always a charmer. Crane turned his head at the sound of someone else entering the building.  He immediately  spotted  Miss  Mills and her ex-betrothed smiling lovingly at one another.    
"Good morning Miss Mills," Crane said with a slight smirk.  
"Luke," he added with a nod.    Abbie eyed him suspiciously.     "Hey Crane ," she said dismissively.  Luke nodded and proceeded into Irving's office. Through Irving's entire  briefing Abbie  could feel Crane 's hard stare. She wondered what his problem was. The situation was the same.  There were a bunch of imps in the woods. Although Urving couldn't tell the rest of the team that. Abbie and crane quickly rid the  woods of the black human-like demons while the rest of the team closed off  the streets that lead down to the woods. However, not before destroying Corbin's old cabin. Abbie let out a long sigh when  she heard the news.  This was great,  now where was Crane supposed to stay?   
"Well I guess you're going to have to stay with me  until the cabin is finished," Abbie croaked.  
She shifted her weight to one leg as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Crane stood up even straighter if that was even possible.   
  "Left-tenant that is entirely improper. You're an unmarried woman. I couldn't possibly-"Crane said with distaste.   
"Look Crane, it's late and I'm tired. I don't have time for a lesson on propriety. Now either you sleep on my couch or on the ground outside, " Abbie said lightheartedly.  
Crane didn't say anything. He looked at lieutenant Mills  defeated.  Abbie got into her car and waited for Crane to end his piss fest. Crane settled into the  passenger seat.   
  "Oh so you don't want to sleep on the floor," Abbie teased.  
The car ride was silent besides  Abbie's favorite radio station.    "Left-tenant why is this song shouting about female dogs," Crane questioned.  
Abbie choked on the air around her.   
  "I'm sorry what, "she said trying her hardest not to laugh.  
"This song,  it constantly says the word bitch. Am I confused on the meaning," he inquired genuinely.  
  "Umm no...well yes these days rappers refer to women as bitches,"Abbie said nonchalantly.  
  "Is that supposed to be a term of endearment,"he huffed.  
"It's difficult," Abbie retorted.  
With that they pulled into Abbie's drive way.  
  "Well mi casa es tu casa," Abbie shrugged.    
  "I'm forever indebted to your gratitude Miss Mills," Crane said with a nod.   
  "Yup,"she dismissed. Abbie  unlocked the door. This wasn't Crane's first time at her house, so there wasn't a need to be formal.   
"You know where everything is. I'll go get you something to sleep in," she yelled behind her as she disappeared into her room.  
Crane was still standing in the middle of  the living room when she returned with a pair of Luke's old pajamas and a police department shirt that she got for free at a mandatory barbecue. Crane nodded his thanks and headed into the bathroom to change. Abbie was glad she decided to buy a couch that pulls out into a bed, because there was no way Crane would fit onto a regular couch. Crane returned with his  clothes in his hands. Abbie decided not to comment on how much the pajama pants flooded revealing his abnormally huge ankles.   
  "Oh you can give those to me i'll put them in the wash,"Abbie said while holding out her hands.  
"Who knew you were quite the homemaker, "Crane said raising an eyebrow. With that she left Crane so that she could change and put both of their clothes in the washer. She changed into her favorite fuzzy pajama pants and a tank top. It  wasn't long before she drifted into a much needed slumber. 

************************************************************************************  
  Crane awoke with the undeniable feeling of swallowing a thousand cotton balls. He didn't know what was wrong, but he didn't feel himself.  He walked towards the sink in Abbie's kitchen. His insides  burned . Crane fell to the floor in mid stride  and violently shook. He couldn't control any limb that was attached to his lanky person. There was an unsettling sense that something was taking over him. Suddenly the shaking stopped. Crane stood with a newfound anger wthin him. Like instinct, he stalked down the hallway toward Abbie's room. He smirked when he found that her door wasn't locked.  Quietly he pushed her door open just enough for his tall slinky body to slip through.  He stared at her sleeping body which was completely engorged inside of a thick cover. Like a church mouse, Crane tiptoed to her bedside. He angrily yanked the covers back from Abbie. Her eyes slightly parted to see an irate Crane looming over her.   
"Crane what are you doing," she asked while pushing herself up by her forearms. Crane didn't say anything.  He stared at her with pure hatred in his eyes. Abbie's heart sank as she stared back into his soulless eyes. That was the same look Crane gave her the night at the archive. She made a quick dart for the other side of the bed. By the time she got there Crane stood in front of her. She  jumped on top of her bed once again at an attempt to get  to the door, but Crane was just too fast. She stood in the middle of her bed and did the only thing she could think of; call her sister.   
  "Jenny," she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
She wasn't even sure if Jenny was home.   
  "Jenny, "she screamed again.  
Crane  started climbing onto the bed.   
  "Jenny,"she put all of her heart in it.  
Abbie slammed her bottom against the bed. She was thrilled when she didn't see Crane . She headed for the door.  
"Jenny,"she called out.  
When she reached the door she found it to be locked. 'This guy is nuts' she thought. She tried to unlock the door.  What the hell is wrong with it? Crane watched Abbie attempt to unlock the door. It baffled him. 'Yes' Abbie thought when she finally heard the click signaling the door had unlocked. Crane rushed over and slammed the door shut after Abbie had just pulled it open nearly smashing her finger. He smacked Abbie to the ground with the back of his hand. 'I'm never getting out of this room' Abbie said in her head. She faced the floor and began pushing herself up. Bringing his legs on the outside of Abbie's hips he used his height to instill fear into her. Abbie was trapped.   
  "Jenny...Jenny," she repeated.  
Glancing over each shoulder she cursed herself for leaving her gun on the counter. She could feel her heart beat inside her throat. The cop swallowed hard.  Why wasn't he saying anything?  She would much rather him say something than to have him stare at her with those hard eyes. Crane brought his hand back and planted a smack on Abbie's face that left it stinging. She began hyperventilating as she clutched  her sore face and proceeded to back away.  Crane dropped to his knees landing on Abbie's legs. Her breathing became rugged.  Abbie knew very well that struggling with him would only make matters worse, but she couldn't help herself. She placed her hands on Crane's forearms and pushed him away. This caused him to squeeze her thighs with his.   
  "Crane what's goi-"  
Crane pulled Abbie and himself off of the floor. He stared at her. She refused to meet his gaze. Instead she stared at the floor as her chest heaved in and out. Why was this happening again?  She barely had enough time to shake the sleep out of her head.  Crane  shoved her a few times. She still refused to look up. Crane became more angry than before. He shoved Abbie even harder. This time she landed on the bed. Crane hopped on top of Abbie as soon as her back came in contact with the softness of her bed. Abbie stared at Crane in horror.  He smirked as he lowered his head to plant a soft kiss on Abbie's neck.   
"Oh God," she allowed herself to say.  
Crane held her arms down as he forced another kiss this time on her lips. Abbie cried out when he didn't allow her to come up for air. She bit down on Crane's  lip until she could taste the saltiness of his blood in her mouth. Crane yanked Abbie's  hair and started to yank her pajamas down. She cried a million unshed tears. Crane was frustrated with all of her struggling.  He took the liberty to take off her pants with one final tug.  Ichabod slowly grinded his hips into Abbie's.   
"Crane,"she shouted with wide eyes.  
He held Abbie's arms down to her side.   
"I can't breathe...Crane," she choked out.  
Fresh tears ran hot down her face. 'I have to do something' Abbie thought.  Without a second thought, her right knee came to know the space between his legs very well. Crane fell to the side of the bed grabbing his erect penis while Abbie threw herself on the wood floor. She started wheezing from the contact her chest made with the wood floor. 'I need my inhaler' she thought. 'I'm gonna die'.   
  "Jenny,"Abbie wailed.  
She didn't know why she insisted on calling her sister. It's not like she's going to come, but that's the only thing that gave her hope right now.'Get up girl he's gonna be right here any minute. Abbie crawled on all fours towards her door. This seemed all too familiar. She didn't make it far before Ichabod snatched her up by her hair. She became frantic, screaming Jenny's name like it was her last breath. Crane threw her on the ground and forced her legs open enough to position himself there. He grabbed Abbie's cheeks, so she was forced to be reunited with his ominous glare. How long was this going to last? It seemed like hours had passed since Crane woke her up. She could feel all of him pressing into her. All that separated the two were a lacey pair of Abbie's underwear and Crane's thin plaid pajamas. She shook her head so that Crane could loosen the grip he had on her face.    
"Jen...Jenny,"Abbie's voice cracked.  
"Jenny," she yelled again.  
Abbie bawled and sucked in air at the realization that Jenny wasn't coming. She squirmed and wiggled under his grip. Crane's hand landed with a crash upon her already bruised  skin.   
"No...no no no stop Crane please," she begged.  
He chuckled at her pathetic pleading.  Abbie squirmed under his large body and turned her head as Crane lowered his to kiss her.   
  "Get the hell off of my sister," boomed a voice from the doorway.  
Crane and Abbie both turned to see Jenny with Abbie's gun in towe.   
  "Back the hell up,"squeaked Jenny.  
Ichabod rose from Abbie. With that, Jenny took the gun off of saftey and stared him down. Crane launched for the younger sister. It was strictly out of reflexes. Jenny shot Crane in the upper thigh without even a blink. He went down screaming. Abbie watched in awe. There was a whistling noise coming from Abbie's direction. Jenny knew that sound like the back of her hand.  She dashed out of the room to search for Abbies purse. She found it in its usual spot on the counter next to the bowl of fruit. She returned to Abbie speedily. Abbie now lay flat on her back coughing and trying to get air to pass through her lungs. Jenny ran and sat her sister up. She begged Abbie to breathe as she pumped the inhalent feverishly into her sister's mouth.   
"Come on Abbie we've done this a million times, in through the nose out through the mouth," Jenny glared at Crane when she noticed he sat up.  
"Miss Jenny what has happened?"


	4. It's okay not to be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place basically hours after the last chapter. This is kind of a quick one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I've been really busy lately, so im sorry that this chapter took so long. Like always thank you so much for reading. Leave kudos and comments. Thanks again

Jenny was finally able to calm her sister. She had handcuffed talk dark and British to the end of Abbie's bed, so there was no worries about him getting up.

"Are you alright," Jenny asked sternly.

Abbie's eyes never broke from where Crane sat. Abbie nodded, but the feral look on her face disagreed. Without a word, Abbie stood and sprinted to the bathroom. Jenny took this time to spot the broken lock on the door and Abbie's pants hanging lifelessly from the edge of her bed. 

"Sick fuck,"Jenny whispered to herself.

She wished that the image of Crane smacking her sister while she practically begged him to get the hell off of her wasn't forever burned into her memory. She hated herself for letting the situation go on for a second longer, but what she saw shocked her to the core of her being. A second later she heard Abbie spill her already empty stomach into the toilet. 

Abbie hunched over the toilet dry heaving every ten seconds. She sat on her bottom and pulled her legs into her chest. What was wrong with him? Was he posessed or something? Abbie let her head fall to her knees and began rocking back and forth. 'I can't keep going through this' Abbie thought. Jenny jumped to her feet and reached for her phone. She dialed the only number that would know what to do in a situation like this. 

"Irving...yes we have sort of a situation. No I can't explain it over the phone. Can you please just get over to Abbie's place," Jenny choked back tears when she heard Abbie crying in the bathroom.

Jenny ended the call with Irving. She peered over at Crane. He had passed out from shock right after he spoke. 'There better be a good explanation for this' Jenny thought. She walked slowly to the bathroom debating what she would say to Abbie. Her brain jumped from wall to wall until she layed eyes on her sister.

"Hey Abbs,"Jenny said softly. Abbie didn't look up. She eyed her sister's attire.

"Abbie umm Irving is on his way so you might want to put some clothes on,"the younger sister explained.

Abbie looked at her overexposed body like it was the first time she saw it. 

"I'm not going in there with him,"she croaked.

Jennifer sat next to Abbie on the floor. 

"That's fine I'll just bring your clothes to you and you can get dressed in here if you want," Jenny put an arm around her sister.

"Thanks, "Abbie said.

"No problem,"Jenny offered up. The younger sister quickly sauntered into her sister's room and found a pair of jeans and a shirt. When she returned to the bathroom Abbie was brushing her teeth and flinging water to her face.

"Here you go," Jenny said.

"Oh, thanks,"Abbie smiled.

Her mood seemed to have changed. Abbie dressed in under a minute.

"So what time is Irving supposed to be here,"Abbie questioned. Jenny surveyed her sister.

"Umm he should be on his way," she answered.

"Okay, Abbie walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.

She flopped on the couch and stared at the floor.

"Look Abbs if you need to go to the hospital I could-"

"No I'm fine, " Abbie seethed. Jenny turned on the light to take a better look at Abbie. She cringed at the sight of her puffy face.

"Hey you want something cold for your face," Jenny cleared her throat.

"No, it's fine,"Abbie said with a wave of her hand.

"Look if you don't put something on it now by tomorrow you'll be looking like a blow fish,"Jenny reasoned.

"Okay? And I said it's fine. I don't want to sit here and hold a bag of anything to my face. Just leave me alone,"Abbie blurted out.

Jenny flattened a wrinkle in her shirt. Abbie felt so bad. This was not Jenny's fault. It was Abbie who invited Crane to stay the night. It was Abbie who left her gun on the counter. It was Abbie who hadn't locked her door. 'God why didn't I lock my door' she thought.

"Jenny I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you. Just please let me lay here. Everything hurts and I just need to think things through, "Abbie apologized.

Jenny nudged Abbie to scoot over. She sat next to her tiny sister. Abbie rested her head in Jenny's lap. 'What the hell is taking Irving so long'she thought. As if on cue the two women flinched at the loud raps on the door. Abbie moved from Jenny's lap.

"That must be the captain,"Abbie said nervously as she pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

Jenny already hated the conversation she would have with Irving.

"This better be good," the captain said the moment Jenny opened the door.

Jenny turned to look at Abbie. 

"Well is anyone gonna tell me why I was interrupted from my beauty rest? I mean I'm gorgeous but lets admit I could use a little more," Irving said as he rested both hands in his pocket.

"Okay first we have to get Crane to the hospital or something," Jenny explained. "I'll ask questions later," Irving sighed looking between the two. Abbie sat with one leg beneath her and a pillow nestled in her lap. Jenny lead the way to Crane. 

"Okay don't freak out I made sure he was fine. He's been knocked out, but that's mostly due to shock I think. So yeah long story short I may have shot him," Jenny added.

Irving pushed the bedroom door open. 

"You may have,"Irving asked sarcastically.

The captain took a mental note of the state of the room. The bedsheets were a tangled mess, and the floor was decorated with books that must have fallen from the bedside table. 

"I'm not going to like this am I," Irving asked.

"Not one bit, Jenny answered as she gave Crane a once over. 

He was still in the position Jenny had left him in; handcuffed to the bed and passed out. Irving walked over to Crane and checked his pulse.

"It's strong, "he looked back at Jenny.

"Yeah well I wasn't trying to kill the guy, "she said nonchalantly.

Irving began to check the wound on Crane's thigh. 

"Just a gaze wound, nothing major. He just needs it to be cleaned and dressed. Where's the first-aid kit, "Frank asked.

"Ummm I don't know I'll go ask Abbie, " Jenny said as she headed into the hallway.

As soon as she stepped a foot out of the room Jenny let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. When will this night end? 

"Abbie where's your first aid kit," Jenny looked around. 

The spot Jenny left her in was vacant. 'Maybe I handcuffed the wrong one' she thought. Jenny allowed her body to make a few strides toward the kitchen. 

"Abbs,"she yelled. 

"I'm in here, "Abbie hollered back. 

Abbie was on the counter sitting crossed legged with a makeshift ice pack held to her face.

"What's wrong, "Abbie asked as she sat the ice pack down.

Jenny stared at her sister, "Nothing umm where's your first aid kit". 

"It's under the bathroom sink, "Abbie answered suspiciously.

Jenny disappeared from the kitchen. Abbie was left with her thoughts. 

"Crane, what are you doing," 

"Jenny...Jenny" 

"Crane please" 

"You okay Mills," captain Irving asked. 

Abbie quickly wiped away a tear that crawled down her face.

"Yeah I'm fine," she answered. 

Irving slid his hand across his hair. 

"Okay just wanted to tell you Crane is alright. He's sleeping it off in your room"Irving added. 

'My room' Abbie thought. 

"Okay thanks,"she added dully.

Jenny walked into the kitchen. 

"Alrighty then who's going to be the one to tell me what happened," Irving asked. 

The two sisters exchanged glances. Jenny could tell Abbie wasn't in the mood for talking. 

"I guess I'll start with when I came in. Shouldn't we go sit down, "Jenny posed. 

Irving sighed and walked towards the living room. Jenny followed.

"You coming Mills," Irving asked. Abbie peeled herself from the counter and made her way. They all sat silently for a few seconds. 

"Okay, so I came in the house and immediately I heard Abbie screaming my name at the top of her lungs. I heard her crying. I...I didn't know what was going on, so I grabbed her gun that was on the counter. I ran to her room and I saw Crane on top of her. He held Abbie down. She didn't have any pants on, and Crane's were partly down. I froze. Sorry Abbs, but I did," Jenny said with watery eyes. 

"Crane slapped Abbie when she pleaded for him to stop. I yelled at Crane to tell him to get off of Abbie. He lunged for me and I shot him," Jenny concluded.

Irving looked disappointed.

"Is there anything you want to add to that," he asked Abbie. 

She shook her head no. 

"I'll take Crane with me. Are there any charges being pressed," he asked.

"I don't know," Abbie said hoarsly.

"Okay we can figure this out tomorrow...or should I say today," Irving peered at the window.

The sun was already high in the sky. 

**********************************************************

"Okay Crane we will go over this one more time," Irving said.

Crane shifted in his seat.

"left-tenant invited me to temporarily sleep in her home...strictly platonic I may add. Afterall I am a married man," he added.

"Come on Crane get to the point," Irving pushed.

"As I were, I slumbered on her sofa until I awoke due to extreme dehydration. I then headed to Miss Mills's kitchenette to get some water from the tap as you call it. I distinctively remember falling and then I awoke to the two Mills sisters on the floor. The left-tenant was crying and I had a gunshot wound to the thigh. Now will someone tell me what trully happened," shouted Crane.

'Hell I don't even know what happened. The only person who has the full story is Abbie, and I'm not sure if she's ready to talk.

***********************************************************  
Abbie sat up on her pull-out couch playing another round of 'Don't tap the white tile' on Jenny's phone. She insisted that they both sleep there after Jenny complained about how tired she was. Abbie claimed that it was because she didn't feel like moving from the couch, but Jenny knew that it was because she didn't want to be alone.  
  "Shit," Abbie hissed when she missed a black tile.  
  With that, Jenny emerged from the covers that covered her face.  
  "Seriously Abbs you've been up all night playing that game you need sleep," Jenny said.  
Abbie bit her lip.  
"Oh please you're just mad because I beat your highscore," Abbie said in a singsong voice.  
Jenny sat up and snatched the phone from her sister.  
"Oh my gosh no you didn't," Jenny squealed as she checked Abbie's new score.  
Abbie held her chin up and grinned; looking her proudest.  
"yup,"she said with a pop on the 'p'.  
  "But seriously Abbs you really need to go to sleep. I bet you have a headache out of this world," Jenny said.  
  Abbie curled into herself," actually no I'm-"  
  "Fine, yeah I know you're fine I get it," Jenny interrupted.  
Abbie sighed aloud.  
  "I'm scared," Abbie whispered into the darkness.  
Jenny toyed with the covers.  
  "Of what," Jenny whispered back.  
  "to fall asleep...I know it's stupid, but I am. It's like I can still feel his hands on me. Just as I'm falling asleep I see his ugly ass grin that he had plastered on his face," Abbie shivered.  
  "I know how you feel," Jenny finally replied.  
"You do,"Abbie questioned.  
"Well, yeah and no. When I spent time over in Somalia there was this group of soldiers who would come at night and kill like an entire community. Sometimes they would make the children kill their parents and force them to be child soldiers. Everytime I would begin to fall asleep I would imagine one of the soldiers coming in, so I would stay up and check to ensure that all of my guns were full of ammo," Jenny explained.  
  "Well I guess we're more alike than we'd like to admit," Abbie said as she got up and went into the kitchen.  
"You want some tea," she called out.  
"No I'm good," Jenny yelled back.  
Abbie fished for the tea kettle from one of the many cabinets in her kitchen. She silently praised herself for how quickly she found it. After filling it with water and putting it on the stove to get hot. She waited. The tea kettle hollard out in record time. Abbie grabbed a mug and poured the hot water over the teabag.  
  "Crane what are you doing"  
"I can't breathe...Crane"  
Jenny ran into the kitchen at the sound of Abbie screaming.  
  "What's wrong," she asked frantically.  
  Abbie clutched her hand to her chest.  
"Nothing, I just burned my hand with that water," Abbie muttered.  
Jenny stepped closer to her.  
  "No. I said, I'm fine," Abbie said through clenched teeth.  
"Abbs you're not fine...look at you,"  
Abbie slid to the floor still cradling her right hand with her left. An endless stream of tears ran hot down Abbie's cheeks while a series of sobs escaped her lips. Jenny sat next to her as she usually does.  
"Abbie, it's okay not to be okay, " Jenny said.  
She reached over to hug Abbie.  
  "Please don't," she retorted.  
  "Okay,"Jenny breathed.

  

  

 

 


	5. Are you alright there Crane?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter nothing much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I was supposed to have this up already, but I've been very busy. Sorry Leave kudos and comments plz

Ichabod sat on his bed in Corbin's former cabin. The construction workers worked all morning until they deemed the cabin liveable. Captain Irving had two rookie officers escort him to the cabin so that he could get dressed. For the past few nights Ichabod didn't get a good nights sleep. He brushed it off as a symptom of the post traumatic stress disorder the psychiatrist says he has. During his visits with Dr. Ross he had vaguely described his time at war. Of course he left out the whole 200 plus gap thing. For all Dr. Ross knows Crane has recently come back from being stationed overseas. Crane held his shirt in his hand and stared at his lengthy feet. ' What is happening to me' he asked himself. 'if I in any way hurt Miss Mills I shall never forgive myself.' Crane now paced the floor. Left-tenant on the floor in her underthings is eternally lodged in his brain. 'what did I do' Crane thought as he held his shirt up to his mouth. He was startled by a heavy knocking at the door.

"Captain says he wants you back in his office no later than two o'clock. If we don't leave now we will be late, and the captain will have my ass for it," the young officer jumbled about.

"Very well then. We wouldn't want the captain to have your...ass," Ichabod replied awkwardly.

In a hurry, Crane pulled his shirt over his head and retrieved his signature long jacket from the arm of the couch.

***********************************************************************************************************

Jenny was showered and dressed before Abbie as usual. 'How long does it take to put on a pair of pants and a shirt I mean it's not like we're going to the Met Gala or anything.'

"You're thinking too hard," Abbie teased.

"I was just thinking on how long you take to get dressed. Like I don't understand. You wear a shirt, a pair of Jeans, and one of your bad ass jackets. It doesn't take infinity to put that on. Oh now that we're on the subject remember that day you said you would let me borrow one of those jackets," Jenny pushed.

" Number one, It takes time to make a simple shirt and jeans look good. Number two. I don't ever remember saying that. Besides you can't fit my jackets. you're like way taller than me," Abbie said.

"Oh come on, I'm not way taller," Jenny crossed her arms.

"Okay not way but still taller," Abbie agreed.

Abbie pulled on her jacket.

"you're mad because i'm not an inch away from being a midget," Jenny mumbled.

"What was that," Abbie said over her shoulder.

"Nothing," Jenny smirked as she followed her older sister out of the door.

************************************************************************************************************

Irving sat at his desk throwing paper balls into the recycle bin. He could bet that he wasn't the only one with a restless night after that huge situation. He called both Abbie and Ichabod in to get the full story. He wanted to put all of the pieces together from the moment Crane woke up to the moment he was shot.

"Good afternoon captain," Irving heard Crane say.

"Can't say it's good, but it's definitely afternoon. Want some coffee," Irving asked.

"No thank you," Crane said while twiddling with one of the buttons on his coat.

It was silent for almost two full minutes.

"So we're just waiting for Jenny and Abbie to get here," Frank tossed another paper ball.

"Miss Mills will be...here," Crane asked puzzled.

Crane's heart dived for the pit of his stomach at the sound of their names. What would he say when they came in? His heart skipped a beat, and he forgot to breathe. Ichabod flexed his hands at his sides. Panic filled his being. He wondered if leaving now would be a good idea. He noted how infelicitous this conversation would be. Knowing, Crane mentally prepared himself.

"Crane you alright," Irving questioned.

"Yes...no. What shall I say to Miss Mills when she gets here," Crane exclaimed.

" I'm thinking something on the lines of ' hi' and 'I'm sorry' yeah that would be nice," Frank said.

"Captain, I do not know what I'm apologizing for," Crane declared.

They both turned at the sound of the door opening. Jenny strolled in with her hands in the pockets of her dark green vest. She surveyed Crane and nodded her hellos. Abbie ambled in gaping at the floor. She didn't realize how nervous she was. During the car ride she put on one of her best shows of ' I'm fine...nothing to be worried about.' Abbie spoke to Irving and glanced at Crane. All six feet one inch of himself tried his best not to look her way. Jenny stood in between the two. She didn't know if her sister was packing or what she planned to do. All she knows is that these two needed a mediator.  
"Well lets get right to it why don't we. Mills I called you here so that we can get the full story on what exactly happened last night," Irving announced.  
The elephant kindly packed it's bags and exited the room. Abbie lifted her head for the first time since she's entered. Ichabod gawked at the swelling of Abbie's face. There were several red and purple bruises that mutilated Miss Mills' once perfect skin. He could distinctively point out a hand print along side her left cheek. Crane couldn't help but notice how Abbie's arm lingered over her stomach protectively. She seemed smaller. No longer did she stand with squared shoulders against the world. Her foot repeatedly tapped as she pretended Crane wasn't there. Crane's heart throbbed thinking that he had anything to do with her discomfort.  
"Okay Abbie I think this is where you come in," Jenny said.  
Abbie had been thinking about what'd she say to Crane when she saw him again. She started to tell her side of things. Crane couldn't believe the words that oozed from Abbie's lips. How could she say these things? Truly he was not the guy that Abigail spoke of. Crane allowed for a tear to crawl down his flustered cheeks. Had he ripped Abbie's trousers down? Was he the man who straddled her and held her down like some sex crazed miscreant? Tears freely fell from Ichabod's eyes. He refused to look anywhere near the left-tenant. However, with a quick glance her way he could see how her head lolled to the side. Their voices fell into hushed tones as Ichabod dealt with his realization. His chest heaved in and out as he failed to hide his emotions.  
"Are you alright there Crane," Irving asked in a serious tone.  
"Yes. Will you excuse me," Crane stood and hurried out of the room.  
He headed straight for the place where he felt most at home; the archives. The door closed with a slam. He rushed the table and knocked all of its contents off. 'What the hell is happening to me' he thought. 'Moloch it has to be Moloch. This brute is attempting to break my and the left-tenant's bond by pinning us against one another.' Crane thought. He stood with clarification.  
"Ah I see what you're doing you clever devil,"Crane said to no one.  
"Have you forgotten who I am? I shall not let this happen. The left-tenant and I will figure out what is happening," Crane declared with a finger raised to the world.  
'Well I suppose I will figure it out by myself as the left-tenant and I aren't currently speaking.'he thought. The impact of his body hitting the couch caused all of his emotions to gush out. He wept. He wept for Abigail. He wept for himself. He wept for the unknown. Ichabod lay on the couch motionless. What was he to do? Flashes of Abbie's swollen face danced around in his thoughts. 'I have to apologize,' Crane thought.

"What demon would want this to happen between the left-tenant and I," he was furious.

"That's it..."Crane rushed over to the never-ending stack of books on the table.


	6. Cold soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short pointless chapter really.It seems like a drabble. Luke comes over to visit Abbie. Basically all smut I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind the mistakes this was rushed and I didn't go over it. Sooo plz don't leave mean comments. Oh and leave kudos if u like it. Comment other wise thanks for reading.

Jenny left to the coffee shop to enjoy some alone time. These past two days were all too much even she couldn't handle. She sat with her feet up enjoying some free wifi.

As soon as Jenny dropped Abbie back home she changed into some comfty yoga pants and s tank top. Walking stiffly over to the refrigerator, she pulled out an ice pack she invested in since the first incident. After popping a few aspirins Abbie nestled onto her couch with a red fleece Luke's mom had given her. Luke's mom loved red. Her entire kitchen was painted in the most crimson red Abbie had ever laid eyes on. 'How can someone remain sane with all red walls?' she thought to herself. Abbie flicked on the television and went to her favorite show; Scandal. She had to record the entire season because of her busy work schedule. Kerry Washington's fast-paced talking filled her ears and put her at ease. After a while the sound lulled her to sleep.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

Abbie was startled by the ambient sound of her doorbell. She pushed herself off the couch, and wiped runaway drool from her mouth. The doorbell sounded again. 'This better be good' she thought. Abbie hurried to the door as fast as she could manage. As she peeped through the peep hole she cursed herself.

"Abbs it's me, Luke open up," he yelled from the other side of the door. She threw a mini temper tantrum, swinging her arms from side to side and huffing her breath. What was she supposed to tell him.

"Come on Abbie I know you're in there," he said a little annoyed.

"Damn," she hissed.

Abbie bit her thumb and opened the door.

With a hand still raised to the doorbell, Luke smiled. Abbie peeked at her bright pink socks.

"Hey I was just coming to check on you...Captain said you weren't feeling well, so I brought you some soup...made it myself," he said.

Abbie then noticed the large tubba-ware bowl in the crook of his arm. She made sure she kept her head down.

"You gonna invite me in or what," Luke questioned.

'no' she said internally.

"Oh...yeah sure," Abbie stepped to the side.

Luke stepped in and waited expectingly by the door.

"Can I put this on the counter, "he asked.

She motioned towards the kitchen. How was this going to play out? Whatever was going to happen she wanted to get it out of the way. Abbie followed Luke into the kitchen.

" Yeah this is my mom's recipe she always told me not to add too much-" Luke turned around.

"What happened to your face," he seethed.

His tone almost made Abbie laugh.

"uh..." was all Abbie could choke out.

What was she supposed to say? Lie that's right lie until you've run out of lies to tell.

Luke stepped closer to Abbie to examine her face.

" I was uhh answering a domestic. It was nothing really. It looks worse than it actually is," she felt better.

"What domestic? I didn't hear anything about this, and you know how news travel around this town," he touched Abbie's shoulder.

She stepped back," look Luke I'm fine okay."

"So, what you got into a fight with some deuschbag and he didn't know how to call it quits," Luke leaned against the counter.

What the hell is with this dude and his questions?

"Why are you so sure it was a guy,"Abbie shot back.

"Because you could take any girl around here," Luke answered.

Abbie chuckled. Maybe this is what she needed; a laugh.

"Damn right I could," she said with a smile.

"Now what kind of soup is this? It feels like I haven't eaten in ages," the witness tried her best to change the subject.

Luke looked at Abbie with sad eyes, and she pretended not to notice. After getting a bowl and a spoon she headed back to her couch. Luke noticed the way she walked with her back slightly angled to the left. He needed to know more. The detective shrugged his jacket off and put it on the back of a chair. He remembered how Abbie didn't like people walking around with their shoes on in her house, so he slipped them off and left them by the door.

"You do know soup is supposed to be eaten warm right," he teased.

Luke knew Abbie never liked her food hot or at least warmed. He brushed it off as a habit she picked up in foster care.

"Funny," Abbie said dryly.

With that, he sat down next to her. Like instinct, Abbie put her feet underneath Luke's thighs. It felt like old times.

"I see you still watch your Scandal huh? You know I never got it. Why watch a tv show that is revolved around a scandal when you see them everyday down at the station," he inquired.

Abbie shrugged not tearing her eyes away from the screen. She slept through damn near an entire episode.

" So was the domestic anything like this show? I mean scandal wise, Luke added.

"huh," Abbie turned to him then.

"Was the domestic call you were called on scandalous, " he asked again.

"Oh, no not really, " she said.

"Then what was it about,"he asked.

"Am I being interrogated," she asked clearly annoyed.

"No of course not. I just want to make sure whoever did this gets what he deserves. Because if I was there on that call with you I would have beat the-"

"Luke please," Abbie said with a palm raised in front of Luke's face.

"Okay one more question. Why didn't that British guy help you. I saw him at the station today and he looked perfectly fine, so I know he wasn't in the scuffle."

Abbie put her spoon down in the bowl.

" Look can we not talk about this I need to get caught up on Scandal and if you're just going to talk through it then you're gonna have to leave," Abbie snapped.

She hoped he didn't decide to leave. She didn't want to be alone.

"Fine no more questions,"Luke finally said.

After two episodes had finished. Abbie had drifted off into a soundless sleep. Luke had moved toward Abbie a little closer. He wanted her to know he was here for her. Luke wrapped his arm around Abbie's shoulder so she would lean on his.

"What are you doing," Abbie shouted scooching further away from Luke.

Luke couldn't believe she would over react this way. How many times has he done this and she let him?

" Well I leaned your head on my shoulder what's the big deal, " Luke shouted back.

" Oh, nothing nothing I'm just a little out of it, sorry," Abigail apologized.

"No problem, do you need anything," Luke asked.

"Maybe some sleep-aid I think it's in the medicine cabinet," she answered with a hand on her forehead.

"Coming right up," look said as he made his way into the bathroom.

While walking in the hallway he noticed Abbie's room was trashed. Books were on the floor, her cover was hanging from the bed, and her lamp was tipped over. When he stepped a foot in he could see dried blood on the floor. Luke heard Abbie moving about in the living room, so he hurried to the bathroom to get her the sleeping meds.

"Here you go,"he handed her the bottle.

"Thanks,"she said with a smile.

Luke disappeared into the kitchen to get some water for her. After he handed her the cup he stared at her. Who would want to do this to her? She hasn't done anything to anyone.

"What," Abbie asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Nothing,"Luke smiled as he sat next to his Abbie.

Abbie popped one pill into her mouth and swallowed it with the water. She sat with her legs up under her and pulled the red fleece up to her hips.

"I see you still have the blanket," Luke smiled.

"Luke how many times do I have to say it's called a fleece," Abbie asked.

"and Abbs how many times do I have to say a fleece is a fuzzy jacket," Luke joked back.

It took Abbie 30 minutes to fall asleep. Luke made sure she was comfortable and moved his feet onto the couch. Soon they were both sound asleep with the craziness of Scandal booming loudly in the back.

*BOOM BOOM BOOM*

Abbie jumped so hard at the sound that it made Luke jump as well. She stared at the door with wide eyes.

Luke looked from her to the door,"you expecting any company?"

She answered with a shake of her head.

"Do you want me to get it," Luke asked.

"No I got it,"she said.

Abbie stood and walked towards the door. Luke followed closely behind. Abbie opened it without looking through the peep hole. Staring back at her was the face she loathed to see right now.

"Left-tenant I," the words fell from his mouth without having others to follow.

It took Crane hours to work himself into coming to Miss Mills' s home. He thought he had something that would help the situation they are in. He stood outside for nearly an hour trying to find the courage to knock on her door, and when he did there was so much impulse that he unintentionally banged on it.

Luke saw how Abbie tensed at the sight of Ichabod Crane. Her hand grasped the door hard. Luke stared at Crane with menace in his eyes. Crane stared back.

"I suppose I could come back at a later time, Crane flexed his fingers by his side and started to walk away. Luke began to close the door.

" Wait," Abbie yelled.

"Stop by tomorrow afternoon," she added.

Crane nodded and continued to walk away.

Abbie closed the door and let out a long breath.

"What was that all about,"Luke asked as he sat on the couch.

"Too long of a story too start right now. I just want a full nights sleep," she said with a smack of her thighs.

"Alright go to sleep I'm about to get something to eat," Luke stood.

"Wait...umm could you wait until my sister gets back," Abbie asked with pleading eyes.

"I was just going into your fridge to see what you have," Luke smiled.

"Oh okay," she said embarrassed.

Luke searched the refrigerator. It was filled with nutritious food. Undoubtedly bought by Jenny. When they were together he urged Abbie to eat better. Not that she really needed to, but for future health risks. He decided on some eggs he loved making breakfast food at night.

"I'm going to make some eggs want some," he yelled from the kitchen.

"No I'm good," she yelled back.

Luke started his eggs. He searched the fridge for cheese.

"Hey Abbs where's your cheese, "he asked.

"It should be right in the fridge, "

"Well I don't see it."

Abbie emerged from the living room. She stood in front of Luke and bent to look in the clear bins inside the refrigerator. Luke couldn't help but to peer down at her ass. He always liked when she wore yoga pants but only in the house. Other than that he would plead with her to go change because she caused too many distractions to other men. He didn't like it. Luke's theory is that she only wore them outside to make him jealous. When Abbie got up with the cheese in tow Luke averted his eyes towards the stove.

"You could never look for anything," she said lighthearted.

Luke quickly finished his eggs and came to sit by Abbie on the couch. Abbie gave Luke a pair of old pajamas he left over her house. He was surprised that she implied that he would be staying the night. None the less, he didnt say anything. They spent the rest of the night on the couch. He had never seen Abbie sleep so much in his life. She must have been real tired he thought. After a while they both lay cuddled on the couch. Luke drifted off into sleep.

"Well, this is awkward," Jenny said inwardly when she walked through the door. She tip-toed into her bedroom. Trying her best not to wake her sister. God knows she needed the sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation with Crane and Abbie...plus a little Jenny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry that I haven't been posting. I think it's a combination of writer's block and being really busy. I just hope the readers stick with me. Sorry again. Oh yeah I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Oh and this is a really short chapter.

Crane studied the fire embers all night. He had found Corbin's old cabin to be his home now.  He thought about earlier that day. Why was Miss Mill's ex betrothed in her home while she was in her underthings? Crane had once saw Abbie dressed that way, and he felt completely scandalized by it. She denied that it was her underthings, but those stretchy trousers were not something a woman from his time period would wear. Crane felt a twinge of jealousy. Immediately images of a certain red haired lady Crane called his wife popped into his head. Overwhelmed with unease he quickly shook the stretchy trousers away. Ichabod gathered his findings from his afternoon research. He was all too prepared to tell the left-tenant his theory. Crane called it a night after a hot cup of tea. *******************************  
Ichabod stood outside of Abigail Mills' house. He decided to wait until 12:02 to start knocking at her door. After all, he didn't want to seem too hurried to see her. Crane planted three soft knocks upon the left-tenant's door and patiently waited. With a good nights sleep he felt much better than previously. The door swung open and Crane laid eyes on the younger Mills sister.  
"Good afternoon Miss Jenny," he said with a head nod.  
"Hey to you too Crane. Abbie's in the kitchen," Jenny  motioned towards the kitchen.  
"Very well, thank you,"Crane responded.    
He didn't know how to behave in situations like this, so he did what he was best at; absolute propriety. As he walked through Abbie's house he absent mindedly searched for any signs that detective Morales was still there. He didn't want to explain any of this in front of him. Abigail stood at her counter eating a yogurt. She seemed at ease and well rested as well.   
"Good afternoon Ms Mills, "Crane flexed his fingers awkwardly.   
Abbie glanced at the time on the microwave.   
"Well you've always been punctual. Hi Crane," the officer tossed her spoon into the sink.   
She seemed herself again. She was dressed in black jeans and a white fitted shirt.   
"So you gonna tell me what you found, or are we gonna play the staring game all day,"she grilled.  
"Oh, yes sorry,"Crane cleared his throat. He sat everything on the table in the unused dining room.   
"To start, I researched possession, which lead me to thousands of demons whom could have possibly possessed me.   
Throughout history and all across the world, people have reported sexual contact with all manner of supernatural beings. Many people believe “sex demons” were born out of a need to explain away subjects that were generally considered taboo. As a result, society came up with a number of mythical creatures. However, what some didn't know was they were indeed real," Ichabod looked at Abbie to see how she was taking everything in.   
She stood with her hands in her back pockets and her head tilted left.  
"Are you alright left-tenant,"Crane asked.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm just taking everything in that's all. Keep going," she responded.  
Ichabod gave her an 'okay' look and continued.   
"Originating from Teutonic or German folklore, an Alp is a small, elf-like creature who is said to have climbed onto a sleeping victim’s chest, turned into a fine mist and entered the body through the nostrils or mouth. Once inside, the Alp has the ability to control its victim’s. Its victims reported a breathless feeling when they awoke, and they couldn't remember anything from the night before. It usually visits households at night. It rapes its victim, and then makes the house very dirty before departing. Some reports say that the Alp becomes attached to its victims and never leaves," Crane concluded.   
Abbie folded her arms and pursed her lips,"okay how do we get rid of this, this Alp?"  
Crane closed the huge book and stood directly in front of Abbie.  
"The Alp can be exercised by reciting an incantation," he stared into Abbie's brown eyes with newfound determination.  
"Well what are you waiting for? Recite the damn thing," Abigail spit out.  
"The thing is we don't have it. I've searched every inch of every book we have. There's no mention of its whereabouts anywhere," he exclaimed.   
"Wait, I think I may have an idea where to find it,"a disembodied voice declared.   
Crane and Abbie turned to look at Jenny whom stood in the frame of the kitchen entrance.  
"What? I just thought I'd save everyone's time if I just listened the first time things are explained," Jenny's voice pitched with a smirk.  
Abbie rolled her eyes,"so where do you think you can find an incantation like this," she was curious how her sister would know anything about this.   
"I know a guy," Jenny smirked.


End file.
